


Do you know who shot you?

by Keenir



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Based on a Dream, Gen, not as funny as it was while I was waking up, you shot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis has been shot.  Jack's running the investigation.  Jarvis is as semi-cryptic as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know who shot you?

"So, who did you shoot?" Jack asked.

Jarvis had to admit, even if only to himself, that this agent was rather good, _what with the whole returning to the same question when the witness - myself - leasts expects or suspects it.  To say nothing of switching it up from time to time - previously, he was asking who shot me, and now..._

"As I said before, it was very dark," Jarvis said.

"Then you didn't see who it was?"

"Precisely."  _That is my only lie in this interview.  I was...not myself when Agent Carter shot me, which she did for the good of the case, myself, and the safety of this nicely-unincineratedneighborhood.  And that will be my only lie in this interview.  But that is not something I can indicate to Agent Carter, even with her right here right now, what with her partner asking the questions._

"Could've been a dwarf. Could've been a guy in a car," Jack said.  "I imagine it'd be easy to shoot at you from down low or a vehicle."

_And now a return._ "On the contrary, I would have heard a car."

"Okay, someone in a car your boss made."

"In that instance," Jarvis said, "I would have seen an explosion either beforehand or after."

"A dwarf, then."

"No, they were about your height."

"Then you did see who it was."

"I could make out their height," Jarvis said. "Nothing more than that."

"Man or woman?" Jack asked. Jarvis looked at him.

"I just informed you that I could barely make out more than their height - exactly how well-endowed do you think he was, that I would be able to tell his sex in the dark?"

Peggy smiled a bit, as did Jack at the good reply.

"I figure he was standing to one side, minimizing his profile," Jack said, "so telling man or woman shouldn't be too terribly hard."

"He wasn't standing that way," Jarvis said.

"No? What makes you think so?"

"His shoulders," Jarvis said.

"Broad shoulders?" Peggy asked.

"Fetchingly so. Unless, of course, his preference is for more width in that department than a sane tailor would advise."

Jack said, "Great." _So we're looking for a clown or a football player._


End file.
